PERIL
by cid98
Summary: Shreya has left...Vineet is heart-broken...A new girl enters CID...will she change Vineet...or Shreya will be back... stay with me to know...plzzzz read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Peril...**

She had to run fast...as fast as she can...She had to run & inform others or else ACP Sir will be killed...her own condition was bad she had cuts & bruises all over her body...Some of which were still bleeding... " AAAHHH..." she screamed...her leg had brushed over a branch & she fell...her whole body was aching...all around her she could only see trees...she tried getting up...but she couldn't...She fainted out of exhaustion & pain...

* * *

**...CID Bureau...**

ACP sir was pacing the bureau...he was angry...very angry...everybody was scared to talk to him...

Daya mustered some courage & spoke " Sir, aap chinta mat kijiye hum usse dhoond nikallengae..."

ACP Sir :: kaha Daya...pure 5 din hogaye usse gum huae...na jaane kaha chali gayi hain...har jagah dhoond liya usse...woh kahin nahi mili...

everybody was in a tense mood...nobody in the bureau had slept for the last 5 days...they were all tensed for her...

**...Rajat's Residence...**

Rajat stood near the door of his guestroom where Vineet has been living with him for the last 3 days...Rajat was worried for Vineet...

his phone rang...it was Daya sir calling...he picked up the phone...

Rajat :: Hello sir,...

Daya :: Rajat, ab woh kaisa hain...

Rajat :: Sir woh thiknahi hai...bas usski tasveer dil se laggake baitha hain...

Daya :: Accha suno...Sachin abhi tumhare ghar aaraha hai...woh kuch derr ke liye Vineet ko sambhallega...Tum Hospital jake usse milke aajao...

Rajat :: Nahi sir...Mein Vineet ka dhyan rakhlunga...

Daya :: Mujhe pata hain...par Tum agar usse jake millogae...toh tumhare dil ko bhi sukoon pohuchega aur woh bhi Shant ho jayegi...

Rajat :: Thikhai sir...

He cuts the phone & went inside Vineet's Room...

Rajat :: Vineet...

Vineet :: Hmmmm...

Rajat :: tension mat lo...woh bilkul thik hogi...

Vineet :: Sir aap usse mill aaye...

Rajat :: Nahi, parr thodi derr baad jaonga...

Vineet :: Toh Sir mere taraf se usse kehdijiye ki... jo bhi hua ussme usski koi galti nahi hai...apne aap ko na kose...

Rajat :: Thikhai...

* * *

Somewhere near where the girl fell...

Man 1 :: tumse ek ladki nahi sambhali jasakti kyaa...

Servant 1 :: humme maaf kardijiye boss...humse bohut badi galti ho gayi...humne usse injection dediya thaa...parr phir bhi woh na jaane kaha bhaag gayi...

Servant 2 :: Haan,...Boss...balki meine toh usse iss baar high power wala Drug dose diya thaa...parr phir bhi...

Man 1 :: CHUP...ab jao aur usse dhoondh kar lao...abhi ke abhi...

the Servants went to search for the girl...

Man 1 :: Kyaa karu mein inka...

Someone enters

Man 2 :: Kyaa hua...itnae pareshaan kyun ho...

Man 1 :: aree yaar inse ek ladki nahi sambhali jaasakti...

Man 2 :: ghabrao mat humme jo experiment karna thaa...woh humne kardiya...woh agle 48 ghanto mein apne aap mar jayegi...

Man 1 :: sach...

Man 2 :: 100 %

* * *

**( I Promise u next chap will be longer than this one...but till then I Hope u njoy...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hospital...**

Rajat entered the ward...She was lying their...her body was full of cuts & bruises...from the look of her eyes he can tell she was crying...

Rajat :: Purvi...

She turned & looked at him...her face looked as if she has aged a lot from the last time he saw her...

Purvi :: Raj...woh mili kyaa...?

She got long minutes of silence as her answer...

Purvi :: nahi na...

few drops of tears fell from her eyes...

Rajat :: hey ( He said holding her hands ) woh miljayegi...

Purvi :: sab meri galti hain...Raj...agar meine uska kaha mana hota toh...aaj shayad hum dono hee safe hote...

Rajat just held her hands & Sat their...

* * *

Somewhere near where the girl fell...in the woods ( Jungle )...

Servant 1 entering their hideout...

Servant 1 :: Boss...Boss...

Man 1 :: kyaa hua itni jor jorke kyun chila rahe ho...

Servant 1 :: Boss, woh milgayi...

Man 1 :: shabash...usse andar lao...

and he went to call his friend...

Man 1 :: woh milgayi hai...mein chahta hun tum ek baar usse dekhlo ki usspe experiment ka kyaa asar hua hai...

Man 2 :: Haan thikhai...

then they walked their where the servants had laid her...

Man 1 :: ye rahi woh...

Man 2 begin checking her...& he was Shocked...

Man 2 :: ye nahi ho sakta...

Man 1 :: kyaa nahi ho sakta...?

Man 2 :: meine isko uss experiment ke 3 dose diye thae...kayde se isse pehle dose mein hee marjana thaa...par ye abhi bhi zinda hai...

Man 1 :: par ye kaise ho sakta hai...

Man 2 :: mein ek kaam karta hun...isse aur 3 dose dedeta hun...phir toh yeh guarantee se mar jayegi...

Man 1 :: ruk mere paas ek plan hai sun...

* * *

**...CID Bureau after an hour...  
**

everybody was in the bureau including Vineet & Rajat...everybody was feeling sorry for them...but still they kept working...they had to find her at any cost...

Suraj entered the bureau...

Suraj :: Sir, ye CD koi bahar chodgaya thaa...

ACP :: achha...isspe kisi ka naam likha hai...

Suraj :: haan, Sir...Vineet ka...

Vineet :: mera naam...

Suraj :: haan, tumhara naam... ( Handing it over to him )

ACP :: ek kaam karte hai isse chalake dekhte hain...

Vineet inserted it in the Computer...& then the Video started...what they saw shocked them...

Vineet could only utter one word... " Shreya..."

her condition was worse then purvi's Condition...She was lying on the floor...Shivering...her dress was torn off from places...her face was full of bruises...she even had a fresh wound on her forehead...her face clearly showed the torture she had endured in the last 5 days...

Two Men suddenly materialized on the screen...they were the men from the woods...

Man 1 :: dekha ACP...mujhse panga lene ka nateeja...tumhare iss CID officer ko bhugatna padh raha hain...achha ab sidde mudde pe aate hain...thikhai...mein iss pure sheher ko khatam karna chahta hun...toh iskeliye meine socha kyun na ek Bio-attack kiya jaye...isske liye mujhe experiment ke liye koi chahiya thaa...toh meine socha kyun na CID officers se hee shuru kiya jaye...isiliye meine tumhare dono lady CID officers ko kidnap lekin badkismati se Tumhari woh doosri officer haina...woh bhagnikli...agar woh sirf bhagti na toh mujhe koi problem nahi hoti mein tumhare iss officer ko sirf iske hisse kee dose deta...but tumhare ye officer Shreya haina apne aap ko bohut shatir samajhti hai...issne usse bhagne mein madad kee...toh ab isse saza toh bhugatna padegha...issiliye mein ab isse tumhari woh doosri officer ke hisse kee bhi dose dunga...

everybody was shocked...Vineet was trembling with rage in his chair...Rajat was holding Vineet by his Shoulders...the Man continued...

Man 1 :: waise tumhari jankari ke liye batadu...ye ek khatarnak Drug hain...iss Drug ka ek dose hee kafi hai ek insaan ko khatam karne ke liye par heyrani kee bat ye hain ki...Tumhari ye Officer iss Drug ke teen-teen dose lene ke bawajood Zinda hain...ab ACP tunhare paas aakhri mauka hai tumharae iss Officer ko bachane ka...Tum 1 crore rupaye lekar Bandra ke waha jo jungle hain waha aajao woh bhi akele...aur agar koi bhi chalaki kee toh baki bachee 3 dose bhi mein tumhare iss officer ko de dunga...Tumhare pass teen ghante hain paiso ka intazam karkr mere batye hue jagah par aane ka...Tumhara samay shuru hota hai ab...

And Suddenly the screen went black...

it took everybody sometime to register all this...

ACP :: Daya tum aur Suraj iss CD ko baar baar dekho...dekho issme koi surag milta hai kyaa...aur Abhijeet tum Rajat, Vineet aur Sachin jao Hospital mein jaakar Purvi se baat karo...ussse woh har bat jano...usske aur Shreya ke Kidnapping se lekar usske bhagne tak...koi bhi aisa surag jo humme Mujhrim ke baare mein batade...aur Freddy, Pankaj aur mein jakar paiso ka intazam karke aate hain humare pass waqt bohut kum hain...sab log jaldi apne apne kaam mein lag jaon...

" YES SIR " everybody said & went to their work...

* * *

IN THE WOODS...

**Shreya's POV**

She was lying on the floor...her whole body was paining very badly...She could feel the drug doing its poisonous effect inside her body...She just wanted to be in the safety of Vineet's arms...She was crying silently...She still remembers the night before she was Kidnapped...She & Vineet had gone to a dinner date...

FLASHBACK

_Shreya :: Vineet..._

_Vineet :: Hmmm..._

_Shreya :: idhar dekho na..._

_Vineet :: kyaa hua...?_

_Shreya :: how unromantic Vineet...mein yaha tumhare liye itni sajhdhaj ke aayi hun aur tum ho kee Menu card dekhrahe ho..._

_She stormed away from their...& stood near his car... she was crying..._

_Vineet :: ( Thinking ) gadhbad hogayi...haan...ek idea hai..._

_he went & bought two ice-creams...& stood in front of her..._

_Shreya just looked away..._

_Vineet :: achha baba SORRY...ab se mein jab bhi tumhare saath bahar aaonga sirf tumhae dekhunga...  
_

_Shreya :: pukka wala Promise..._

_Vineet :: Pukka wala Promise..._

_he suddenly moved forward & went too close to Shreya... & whispered into her ears..._

_Vineet :: tum har roop mein sundar ho...ye baat meri humesha yaad rakhna..._

_Saying this he hugged her tightly...when they released each other...Shreya suddenly burst into laughter...Vineet had ice-cream on his nose...when he hugged Shreya...Shreya had no time to remove her hand & the ice-cream smeared itself on Vineet's nose...seeing himself on mirror even Vineet had a good laugh...  
_

FLASHBACK

Shreya had a smile on her face...She was just hoping one thing that...officers get her message from the CD...She had risked her life to get the message on the CD...


	3. Chapter 3

**...In The Qualis...**

Sachin was driving...Abhijeet was in the passenger seat... Rajat & Vineet were in the back...

Rajat was worried for Vineet & Shreya...when he saw Shreya in the video, he was broken...broken to see his best friend, not friend she was more like a kid sister to him...like that...

On the other hand...Vineet was angry no not angry he was enraged on those men to treat Shreya like that...when he had seen the video, on seeing those men handling Shreya like a rag doll...his fists had curled up in protective anger...he wanted to hit them...& keeping hitting them till they don't die...

Abhijeet turned backwards & looked at both Rajat & Vineet...he was worried for both of them...& Shreya & Purvi too...

after some time they reached the hospital...Nikhil was their with Purvi today...on seeing them Purvi tried to get up & sit on the bed but couldn't because of the pain in her body...Abhijeet had stopped her from getting up...

Abhijeet :: Purvi, ab kaisi ho tum...?

Purvi :: abhi mein thikhun sir...

Abhijeet :: achha Purvi...ek kaam karo...tum humme shuruvat se baatao kya hua...tum dono kee kidnapping se lekar...tumhare bhagne tak...

Purvi :: haan sir,...

FLASHBACK

_Purvi & Shreya had planned to go for shopping that morning...as it was Sunday...Purvi was at Shreya's house ready to get going...Suddenly she heard a window shattering...upstairs...Shreya came out of her room...they both looked at each other & then started climbing the stairs...when they got upstairs...they saw the window shattered...because of a stone...they smiled at each other...thinking this could be a child's prank...but they were wrong...when they had climbed upstairs...they had forgotten to lock the main door & at that time...five men entered their house...when Shreya & Purvi came down...they were shocked to see those men standing their holding their guns...  
_

_Shreya :: Kaun ho tum log...?_

_Attacker 1 :: issse tumhae koi matlab nahi...  
_

_Attacker 2 :: haan, ab chup chap humare saath chalo warna dono mare jaogae...  
_

_Purvi & Shreya exchanged glances...& they started walking...when they reached to a certain point...they attacked the person standing in front of them...took guns from them & aimed at the others...others momentarily had lost their bearings...that's the time they needed...all of them fired on each other...Shreya hid behind Sofa & was calling Vineet...when suddenly...both Purvi & Shreya felt a stinging sensation...only thing which escaped was a scream from Shreya's mouth...which Vineet heard...in the phone...then their world went black..._

FLASHBACK  


Vineet :: Haan, Shreya kee cheek sunkar jab hum log Shreya ke ghar pohuche toh waha kee halat bohut kharab thee...hall ka pura saman...titer-biter thaa...jagah jagah khoon ke dhabbe thae...

Abhijeet :: thikhai phir kyaa hua...

Purvi :: Sir, phir...jab humari aankh khuli toh sir hum log gadhi mein thae...sir, woh log tab kuch baat karrahe thae...

Abhijeet :: Kyaa...Kyaa...baat karrahe thae...

Purvi :: Sir woh baar baar kehrahe thae...kee unhae kisi ke maut ka badla lena...

Abhijeet :: kiska maut ka badla lena hai...aur kisse se...kuch suna tumne...

Purvi :: Nahi,...sir isske baad unhone isske baare mein koi baat nahi kahi...

Abhijeet :: achha thikhai...tum mujhe ye baatao kee tum waha se bhagi kaise...

Purvi :: Sir, woh log humme ek pahadi ellake mein leke gaye thae...waha pe hum dono ko uttardiya...waha pe unka boss bhi aaya tha...woh shayad pagal thaa...ajeeb ajeeb bate karta rehta tha...usse game khelna bohut achha lagta tha...woh humare saath game khelne laaga...magar uss game ke alag rules thae...

Sachin :: alag rules matlab...

Purvi :: woh humse baari baari se kuch questions puuchega...agar un questions ke jawab Shreya ne galat diye toh usski jaan khatre mein...aur agar sayee diye toh meri jaan khatre mein...

Rajat :: Kyaa...

Purvi :: aur...aur...Shreya ne mujhe bachhane ke liye sare jawab galat diye...ye jaante huae kee bhi aisa karne se usski jaan khatre mein padsakti hai...

everybody was Shocked on hearing this...

Purvi :: Sir, phir uss Boss ne mujhe choddiya...kaha kee mein chali jaon...mein Shreya ko waha akele chodkar nahi aana chahti thi sir...par ussne jabardasti mujhe waha se bhagne ko kehdiya...aur Sir jab mein waha se bhaag rahi thi...tab ek aadmi ne peeche se mujhpar gun taan di...Shreya ne ye dekh uss aadmi ko rokne keliye usske haath ko neeche kee taraf kardiya jiske wajah bullet mere pair ko chuute huae nikalgayi...aur mera balance bigadgaya aur mein phisalkar uss slope se waha girpadi jaha mein aapko mili thi...

Purvi started crying...everybody's eyes were moist...they knew Shreya had done a sacrifice for everyone...which they had to repay by saving her at any cost...

* * *

**...In the woods...**

Man 1 was speaking with Man 2...

Man 1 :: dediya usse chautha injection...

Man 2 :: haan, dediya...parr ek baat meri samajh mein nahi aarahi...woh ye kee tumne CD mein kaha thaa...kee agar ACP ne tumhae kahe huae samay par paise nahi lake diye toh tum usse baaki ke bache teen injection dogae...parrr tumne abhi...

hearing this Man 1 started laughing hysterically...

Man 1 :: mein jo bhi karraha hun soch samaj ke karraha hun...

Man 2 :: thikhai, jaisa tum theek samjho...

* * *

**...CID Bureau...**

ACP had made arrangements for the ransom money & was now back at the Bureau...On the other side Daya & Suraj were replaying the CD for more clues...when something caught Daya's eye...

Daya :: ek minute...Suraj rewind karo...

Suraj :: Haan, sir...

Daya :: ye kaise ho sakta hai...ACP SIR... ( he called )

ACP :: Haan, Daya kuch mila kyaa...

Daya :: Haan, Sir ye dekhiye...

what he shocked him...

ACP :: parr ye kaise hosakta hain...

* * *

...on the other room in the woods...Shreya...

Shreya was shivering...the drug was affecting her...she was crying because of the pain...She could utter only few words... " Vineet, kaha ho tum plzz jaldi aajao na..." which was no little then whisper that no one could hear...

**faraway In Qualis...**

Vineet felt his heart cry for him...he felt as if Shreya had just called him...he could tell she was in pain...he wanted to be with her...swoop her into the safety of his arms but it was not possible...unknowingly few tears escaped from his eyes...which Rajat, Abhijeet & Sachin all three of them noticed...they were sorry for him...& seeing tears in his eyes made them even more determined to catch the criminals & save Shreya...

* * *

**( sorry for the late update...I may be late to upload the next chap...because of my exams...so plzz...bear with me...till then thank you & njoy...& plzz review...)**


	4. Chapter 4

_He got out of his car...looked at the time & thought " bohut zyada late ho gaya hun...bohut naaraz hogi woh...",_

_He entered into the house & started calling out " Jaan...Jaan...Shreya..." Vineet called out...no reply... " Lagta hai bohut zyada gussa hogayi hai mujhse...Rajat sir ko bhi aajhee Purvi ke saath bahar jana tha...agar nahi jaate toh mujhe unka kaam nahi karna padta..."_

_He called out once more...no reply now he got worried..." Shreya...ab ye kaha chali gayi...Kahi aisa toh nahi mere ghar chali gayi ho...wahi jake dekhta hun..."_

_A figure was hiding behind the cutains...& followed Vineet's every movement...  
_

_the movement Vineet turned...the figure came out from the curtain & switched off the lights...& again hid behind the curtains..._

_Vineet froze in his way...he couldn't see anything b'coz of the darkness...he looked everywhere...his eyes had started to adjust in the darkness when suddenly from behind a hand crept over his eyes...Vineet was already frightened for Shreya...& now this hand...he held that hand & turned it's bearer towards him & pinned the body to the wall & switched on the lights...but he couldn't see the face of his attacker b'coz the moment he had switched on the lights the figure kissed him on his lips eventhough the figure had to stand on its toes for that..._

_when the figure released him Vineet was in state of shock... " Shreya..."_

_on the other hand Shreya was laughing madly... " Surprise..."  
_

_"Shreya ki bachhi tu toh gayi aaj... " Vineet said & started running behind her...they ran all over house...  
_

_And finally, Vineet caught Shreya by her waist & pushed her on the bed...& was on top of her...& gave her two three small kisses on her lips & said...  
_

_" aaj toh tumne mujhe darahee diya..." Vineet_

_" achaa.." Shreya said getting up from the bed " aur aaj tum itne late kyun ho gaye tum..."_

_" woh Rajat sir Purvi ke saath bahar jaane wale thae toh mujhe unka saara kaam karna padha..." said Vineet_

_" achha...toh ab late hone kee saza toh bhugatni padhegi..." said Shreya..._

_" Hmmm...saza kyaa hai..." asked Vineet_

_" saza...aaj raat tum mere saath rahogae...but...control yourself...asli saza toh ye hai kee tum zameen pe soogae aur mein bed pe...dekhte hai bachu apne aap ko kitna control karsakte ho..." said Shreya..._

_" nahi..." said Vineet " itni badi nainsaafi woh bhi mere saath...nahi..." _

_Shreya was laughing mad..._

A sudden jerk & Vineet was out of his thoughts...they have reached bureau...

when they entered bureau they saw ACP sir & Daya in a state of shock...

Abhijeet :: Kyaa hua sir...

ACP :: Abhijeet ye dekho...

& ACP Sir showed him the clipping...

the clipping showed that when the criminals were talking...Shreya had scribbled 5 letters in her hand with blood...

the first two letters were H.D & the other three were ACP & a cross over those three letters...

Abhijeet :: ye kaise ho sakta hai H.D toh marchuka hai...

Daya :: wahi toh Abhijeet hum log bhi kabse yahi sochrahe hai...

Rajat :: ek minute sir...aapko yaad hai sir Purvi bata rahi thi jin logo ne unhae kidnap kiya tha woh kisi ke maut ka badla lena chahte thae...

Abhijeet :: haan...

Rajat :: Kahi H.D ke maut ka badla toh nahi...

Abhijeet :: haan...correct...aur ye ACP sir ka naam likhke usske upar itna bada cross banaya hai...kahi iska matlab ye toh nahi kee...woh log H.D ke maut ka badla ACP sir se lena chahte ho...

Daya :: Yahi wajah hoga...isiliye shayad ACP sir ko paise lekar bulaya hai woh bhi akele...

Abhijeet :: Sir aap waha akele nahi jayengae hum bhi aap ke saath chalengae...hum Shreya ko bhi bachha lengae aur aap ko bhi kuch nahi hone denge...

ACP :: nahi Abhijeet agar kidnappers ko bhanak bhi laggayi toh Shreya kee jaan ko khatra ho sakta hain...tum meri fikar mat karo...

Abhijeet :: parr sir...

" SIR " security guard enterd..." ye CD koi bahar chod gaya thaa..."

Daya :: tumne dekha nahi kissnae chodo ye CD wahape...

Security guard :: nahi saab woh mein zara 2 min ke liye bathroom gaya tha tab koi rakhkar chala gaya...

ACP :: thikhai tum jao...Vineet ye CD lagakar dekho kyaa hai issme...

Vineet :: Yes Sir...

he inserted the CD into the drive & CD started...

Man 1 :: ACP tumhara ek ghanta khatam ho gaya...par tum abhi tak nahi aaye...toh ab tumhare iss officer ko saza toh bhugatni padeghi...

saying this Man 2 inserted the 4th injection into shreya's hand...Shreya Screamed out of pain...her body shivered...

ACP :: OH MY GOD...

Man 1 :: tumhare paas abhi sirf do ghante hain jaldi se paise likar aao aur...apne officer ko chuda lejao...

& he started laughing madly...

everybody was shocked to see this...

* * *

**( Hi, I m Back...really sorry for the late & short update...but next one will be longer...but till then hope u like it...Plzz review...)**


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE WOODS...

**Shreya's POV**

She was lying on the floor...her whole body was paining very badly...because of the drug her body keeps on fluctuating its temperature...sometimes body burns with fever & sometimes its cold as glacier...her body Shivers in both the conditions...but she had to get up & run from their or else ACP sir...she shivered on the thought of him...

Suddenly two hands picked her up & pushed her forward...She was put into a car...& the car sped away...her eyes closed...blackness had engulfed her...

* * *

BACK IN THE BUREAU...

Abhijeet :: Sachin ek ghante pehle bureau mein jo call aaya thaa uss number ko trace karo aur pata karo uss kidnapper ne ACP sir ko jaha bulaya hai waha pe aas paas koi cottage hai kya ya koi bhi chupane wali jagah hai kya...?

Sachin :: Yes Sir...

Abhijeet :: Jaldi jaildi humare pass waqt bohut kum hai...

Daya :: aur sir aap ( looking towards ACP sir ) aap wah akele nahi jayengae mein aur Abhijeet wahi pe...

ACP :: Par Daya...

Abhijeet :: Par war kuch nahi sir...Daya thik kehraha hai...hum aapke saath chalengae...

ACP :: thikhai...

Sachin :: sir woh number trace ho gaya hai...woh kisi Keshav ke naam pe hain...

Abhijeet :: iss waqt kaha pe hai wo...

Sachin :: Sir iss waqt...Bandra ke pass ke jungle mein...

Rajat :: ye toh wahi jagah hai jaha pe ACP sir ko bulay hai...

Sachin :: haan sir...aur pass he mein ek band padha bungalow hain...

ACP :: ab humme aur derr nahi karna chahiye...

* * *

ACP was standing on the called up place...Abhijeet, Daya, Suraj & Sachin were hiding behind the bushes...Rajat & Vineet had got out of the car a turn before & went to the cottage from behind on foot...

Keshav :: aur ACP le aaye mere paise...

ACP :: haan,...lekin humari officer kaha hai...officer Shreya...

Keshav :: woh bechari shayad itne drug ke doses sahan nahi kar payi...bechari.

everybody was shocked to hear this...everybody except ACP had tears in their eyes...they thought Shreya was dead...

ACP :: woh ek CID officer ye yaad rakhna itni asani se dum nahi todegi woh...

Keshav :: isiliye kehraha hun ACP paise dedo...mein tumhe woh pata batadunga jaha tumhari office hain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO RAJAT & VINEET...

they both had entered the cottage easily...as there was only one man stationed at the entrance...

Rajat :: Vineet tum udhar dekho mein idhar dekhta hun...

Vineet nodded & moved forward...he one by one searched the rooms...he couldn't find anything in the five rooms that he checked...he was going to check the 6th & the last room on his side...when he opened the door...moved forward a bit & what he saw made him froze in his tracks...his gun fell from his hands...

She was their lying on the floor...

" Shreya..." saying this he ran towards her & scooped her up into his arms...She was ice cold...which made his heart skip a beat...

Rajat had come running when he heard Vineet's gun fell...when he saw Shreya he was happy at last...finally he found his little sister...he texted to Abhijeet sir that they had found Shreya & could go according to the plan...& then went & crouched near Vineet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO ACP & KESHAV...

Abhijeet had signaled ACP about Rajat's message...everybody was ready & were in their positions...

ACP started moving towards Keshav with the bag...Suraj & Daya had rounded up & were now behind keshav...they ran towards him & his companion & caught them from behind...

meanwhile a sniper was sitting on the trees & was aiming at ACP when Abhijeet saw him & shot him down...

ACP :: aur batao Keshav hogaya tumhara badla leli meri jaan...

Keshav was frantically trying to get his hands on ACP but couldn't b'coz of Daya's firm hold...

ACP :: Sachin Suraj in dono leke jao...

Schin & Suraj :: Yes Sir...

ACP :: Daya Abhijeet chalo jaldi se bungalow kee taraf...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO RAJAT & VINEET...

Vineet :: Sir dekhiye naa...isska sharir kitna thanda padhgaya hain... ( he was on the verge of crying )

Rajat caught Shreya's hand...her body temperature slowly turning warm...

Rajat :: nahi, Vineet dekho dheere dheere isska sharir garam ho raha hai...

Vineet :: ( bringing her body more close to him ) haan sir...

Shreya slowly opened her eyes she could hear Rajat & Vineet's voices...She knew the arms which were holding her...she felt safe & homely in those arms...now she could clearly see...

Shreya :: Vineet...ACP sir...

Vineet & Rajat both were relived to see her conscious...

" ACP sir bilkul thikhai..." Daya spoke from the doorway...ACP sir & Abhijeet were also standing on the doorway...

seeing them Slackened his hold on Shreya so as she could see them...

Shreya :: sir...aap...thik...hai...( moving her hand towards ACP sir )

she couldn't complete her sentence...her hand fell on the ground...it felt as if her body was lifeless...

everybody froze in their place...

" SHREYA..." screamed Vineet...


	6. Chapter 6

" SHREYA..." Vineet called her out once again...no reply...

ACP :: Vineet usse uthao jaldi se hospital leke chalo isse abhi...

Vineet picked Shreya in the bridal style & everybody walked out to the car...

on the way to the hospital everybody was tensed...Vineet did not leave Shreya for a minute, he hugged her & kept her close to his heart...

**...Hospital...**

Doctor took Shreya inside OT...at that time Dr. Salunkhae arrived & went in with the doctor...

ACP looked at Vineet...

ACP :: Vineet sab thik ho jayega...usse kuch nahi hoga...ab toh Salunkhae bhi haina ander...woh Shreya ko kuch nahi hone dega...

.

.

.after half-an-hour...

Salunkhae came out of the OT...on seeing him Vineet & Rajat rushed to him...

Vineet :: ab kaisi hai woh...hosh aaya usse...

Salunkhae :: woh thik hai...( relief passed through everybody's face ) bass ek baat meri samajh mein nahi aarahi hai...

ACP :: kyaa Salunkhae...

Salunkhae :: jo drug usse diya gaya tha woh bohut strong dose hai...usska ek injection kafi hai insaan ko upar pohuchane ke liye...uss keshav ne Shreya ko uss drug ke chaar-chaar injection diye hain...aur woh zinda hain...

ACP :: ye kaise ho sakta hain...

Salunkhae :: aisa hee hua hai...boss tum uss Keshav se puchtach karke ye pata lagao ki ye drug hain kaunsa...taki iska antidote mein Shreya ko de saku...

ACP :: thikhai mein pata karke batatu hun tujhe...Rajat Vineet tum dono yahi ruko hum puchtach karke aate hain...

Rajat & Vineet :: Yes Sir...

ACP, Abhijeet & Daya went...

.

.

.

Vineet was holding Shreya's hand & was continuously staring at her...Shreya was sleeping her face clearly showed the torture she endured...but amidst that also Vineet could not find anyone more beautiful then Shreya...she is the most cutest & the most beautiful person in the world for him...no matter what happens he won't leave her at any cost...he had made a promise to himself the moment he found her...he gently kissed the hand he was holding...& brought that hand close to his heart...her body temperature fluctuated again when he had kissed her hand it was ice cold & now it was burning with fever...

Rajat came from behind & kept his hand over Vineet's shoulders...

Rajat :: Vineet...

Vineet :: Haan Sir...

Rajat :: woh bilkul theek ho jayegi...

Vineet :: main janta hun sir...mein toh bas usske jagne ka intazaar karraha hun...

Rajat :: woh jaldi hee jagjayegi...

.

.

.

After interrogating it was found that the Drug was a lethal weapon its name was **"****Acetylmethadol"** when Salunkhae got to hear it he was shocked & stunned...because this drug doesn't have any antidote...

.

.

Shreya slowly opened her eyes...the moment she opened her eyes she saw Vineet...a smile crept over her face...

Vineet was happy to see her conscious...he just got up & hugged her tightly not even waiting for Shreya to get up...if anybody would see them right now it would look as Vineet sleeping on top of Shreya...but he didn't mind nor did Shreya...she was so happy to be in his arms atlast...Vineet kissed all over her face but making sure he doesn't hurt her...Shreya only kissed him on his lips & she dosen't even remember for how many minutes did it last but she was happy...finally she was Vineet...now nothing can happen to her...that's for sure..

Shreya :: Vineet...

Vineet released her from his strong hold... " Haan..." Vineet helped her to sit up...

Shreya :: Kaha thae tum...Kitna intazaar kiya meine tumhara... ( she started hitting him in his arm...)

Vineet :: aree aree...I am sorry...parr tumhara kahin pat hee nahi chal raha thaa...har possible jagah pe tumhae dhoonda par tum milli he nahi...

Shreya :: Sachi...( her expression was like a 5-yr old )

Vineet :: Sachi...

Shreya pulled him closer & hugged him tightly not letting him go for a minute...her body temperature was fluctuating again...when first Vineet hugged her she was burning with fever & now...her body was ice cold...

**Vineet was worried about this...**

The door to the room opened...Rajat entered with Purvi...

Rajat :: Shreya... ( he ran & hugged Shreya ) tu thik toh haina...?

Shreya :: haan Sir...mein bilkul thik hun...

Purvi :: Shreya...

Shreya :: Purvi...tujhe itni chot...tu thik toh hai...aur tu khadi kyun hai baithna...( she made some space on the bed for Purvi to sit )

Purvi :: mein bilkul thik hun...lekin mein tujhse bohut naraz hun...

Shreya :: Naraz...Kyun...maine kyaa kiya..?

Purvi :: Kyaa kiya...kissne kaha tha sare jawab galat denekeliye huh...apne aap ko badi heroine samajhti hai kyaa...huh...

Shreya was quiet...she sat & listened Purvi as if her mother was scolding her...

Purvi :: chal ab aise chehre mat bana...ye dekh mein tereliye kyaa layi hun...

Purvi took something from her pocket...

Shreya :: Ha...meri favorite chocolate woh bhi do-do... ( Shreya practically snatched it from Purvi's hand & showed it mockingly to Rajat & Vineet ) sirf mere liye woh bhi do-do...( she pulled her tongue out like a 5-yr old kid )

Rajat & Vineet laughed madly on seeing this...Shreya could be happy with small-small things...& won't mind if anybody scolded her...

**...outside the room...**

ACP :: kuch toh karna padegha Salunkhae warna Shreya kee jaan khatrain mein padsakti hain...

Salunkhae :: wahi toh mein maat kharahun...Shreya ke sharir mein iss Drug ke koi bhi symptoms nahi hain...

ACP :: KYAA...aisa kaise ho sakta hai Salunkhae...

" aisa ho sakta hai..." A voice came from behind...

everybody turned to see a man similar to Shreya's age...he even had features like Shreya...


	7. Chapter 7

Shreya was eating her chocolate...Purvi just stared at her...her eyes moist...she just got up & hugged Shreya & started crying...

Shreya :: hey...Purvi...Kyaa hua( she slowly caressed Purvi's hair )

Purvi :: aainda aisa kuch bhi mat karna...patahai peechle 3 dinose mujhpe kyaa guzari hai...tumne toh mujhe bachaaliya...par tumhara kyaa tum toh un haivano ke beech mein phas gayi na...

Purvi moved back & looked into Shreya's eyes...her eyes were different her actual eye color was brown but now it has changed to golden color although if u look at her from a distance it would look as brown colour...but still...even her hair color was different from last time...her hair color was changing from black to brown...

Shreya :: Kyaa hua aise kyun dekh rahi ho...

Purvi :: nahi...kuch nahi... ( she got tensed )

Rajat :: Purvi ab meri baari hai...tum dono dost badme baat karlena...but ab mujhe meri behen se baat karne do...

Purvi just moved aside & stood near Vineet...she whispered to him...

Purvi :: Vineet...

Vineet :: Hmm...

Purvi :: Shreya kee ankhon ka rang badalgaya hai...

Vineet :: Kyaa...

Purvi :: Haan...jaha tak mujhe yaad hai Shreya ke aankhon ka rang Brown hai...par abhi usske aankhon ka rang Sunehra (golden) hai...

Vineet :: aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

Purvi :: tum dhyaan se dekhogae na toh patachaljayega difference...

Vineet :: Purvi...Shreya ka body temperature bhi fluctuate hota rehta hai...

Purvi :: Kyaa...

Vineet :: haan...kabhi body bohut hee garam hoti hai aur kabhi thandi ek dum ice kee tarah...

Now They Were Both Worried...

Rajat :: Shreya...kaisi hai re tu huh...( he held one of her hand...& with other hand caressed her cheeks ) patahai kitna pareshaan hogaya thaa main...Vineet toh bechara teri tasvir ko dil pe lagake baitha rehta thaa...sota bhi nahi thaa dhang se...

Shreya :: aagae se dhyan rakhungi sir...

Rajat :: aur agar aagae se aisa kuch bhi kiya naa...toh criminals ke chungal se toh bachaa lunga lekin mujhse bachnahi paogi itna yaad rakhna...

Shreya :: Haan sir...

They both Smiled at each other...

**...Outside The Room...**

ACP :: Kaun ho tum... ( looking at the boy )

Boy :: Mera naam Shreyas hai...Shreya ka twin brother...

ACP :: Kyaa...Par Shreya ne toh humme kabhi bataya hee nahi kee uska koi bhai bhi hai...

Shreyas :: Kyunki usse khud yaad nahi hoga...

Daya :: Usse Yaad kyun nahi hoga...

Shreyas :: Sir...Long Story hai...if you don't mind starting se sunao toh chalega...

ACP :: Haan...par Short mein...

Shreyas :: Sir humarae mata-pita dono scientist thae 10 years pehle ek din hum log mom-dad ke saath unke lab mein thae...hum log bahar jane wale thae toh hum dono unke lab mein chale gaye thae...hum wahi se jane wale thae...tabhi udhar ek blast hua...shayad papa se experiment mein kuch gadhbadh ho gayi thi...uss blast mein mom-dad dono chal basse...hum dono thode dur baithe thae isilye hum bachgaye par hum dono par radiations ka asar hua thaa...police ne humari custody ek orphanage ko dedi thi...waha se Shreya aur mujhe do alag alag families ne adopt karli thi...hum nahi jana chahte thae...mein Titli (Butterfly) ko chodkar nahi jana chahta thaa...

ACP :: Titli...Titli kaun...

Shreyas :: Shreya ka nickname Titli hai...lekin sirf mein usse bulasakta tha...

Pankaj :: Titli ye kaisa naam hai...

Shreyas :: bachpan mein mein usse kabhi pakad hee nahi pata thaa...Titli kee tarah har jagah udh jatithi...isiliye mein usse Titli bulane laga...aur woh mujhe Spiderman kehkar bulati thi kyunki mein bohut kudta rehta thaa na...

ACP :: achaa phir kyaa hua...

Shreyas :: Shreya toh chali gayi...meine bohut roknae kee koshish kee lekin nahi rokpaya...Lekin meine haar nahi maani...orphanage se waha ka address liya jaha Titli gayi thi...aur uss par nazar rakhnae laga...meine mom dad ko wada kiya thaa kee Titli ka pura dhyaan rakhunga...toh wada toh nibhana thaa naa...aur waise bhi Titli ke alava mere paas apna koi bhi nahi thaa...usse kabhi ye baat pata hee nahi chali ke uska spider-man humesha usske saath thaa...jaise jaise woh badi hoti gayi apni bachpan kee baate bhuulnae lagi...aur phir kab meri Titli CID officer bangayi pata hee nahi chala...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Shreyas tum jante ho kyaa...kee kiss wajah se Shreya par drug ka asar nahi ho raha...

Shreyas :: unn radiations kee wajah se...jab waha blast hua thaa tab Titli mujhe bachanae ke liye mere samnae aagayi jiss wajah se Radiations ka uss par zyada ho gaya thaa...un radiations kee wajah se usske genetics mein badlav aane lage thae...

Dr. Salunkhae :: achaa...Boss ( looking at ACP ) main Shreya ka Blood test karleta hun...

ACP :: thikhai...

at that moment Rajat, Vineet & Purvi came out of the room...they saw the newcomer & were curious to know about him...then ACP told them the whole truth...

Vineet :: Salunkhae sir...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Haan, Vineet...

Vineet :: Sir mujhe Shreya kee bohut chinta ho rahi hai...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Kyaa hua usse...

Vineet :: Sir, usska body temperature baar-baar fluctuate ho raha hai...kabhi bohut garam toh kabhi bohut thandi...

Purvi :: Haan Sir, aur toh aur usski aankhon ka aur baalon ka rang bhi badal raha hai...

Dr. Salunkha :: KYAA...

Purvi :: Haan Sir, usski aankhon ka rang brown se badalkar Sunehra hogaya hai...aur usske baalon ka rang bhi black se badalkar brown ho raha hai...

ACP :: Salunkhae tu abhi jaa aur usska blood test kar...

Vineet :: Sir, usse kuch hoga toh nahi na...

Dr. Salunkhae :: usse kuchnahi hoga...aur Vineet jantahu usse bohut pyaar karte ho lekin mere liye bhi meri beti se kam nahi hai woh usse kuch hone bhi nahi dunga itna yaad rakhna...

Vineet :: Haan Sir...

* * *

**( Hope u all like this chap...plzz review...)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Salunkhae went inside with Vineet & Shreyas...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Shreya mujhe tumhara blood sample lena hai thikhai...

Shreya nodded...

but the moment Dr. Salunkhae took out the injection...an unknown fear gripped Shreya...

Dr. Salunkhae bought the needle near her hand...

She remembered the Man who had injected poison into her body four times...

she couldn't control her fear she started screaming...

" NAHI...VINEET...VINEET..." Shreya screamed...

she threw the injection from Dr. Salunkhae's hand...

" VINEET..." she still screamed...

Vineet was shocked at her behavior...but he went forward & hugged Shreya...

" Jaan...kyaa hua..." he asked while soothing her...

Shreya :: Woh... ( she pointed towards the injection ) Woh...injection...

Vineet could see the fear in her eyes...he understood her fear & motioned Salunkhae sir to take blood afterwards...

Salunkhae sir nodded & went outside...

Vineet sat beside her & hugged her tightly...

" Jaan...mein hun na yaha pe...itna darro mat..."

Shreya calmed down a bit...then only she realized what she had done...

She moved a bit & looked at Vineet but she did not leave him she held to him tightly & Said...

Shreya :: I am sorry Vineet...pata nahi mujhe kyaa ho gaya thaa...ek pal ke liye laga kee ye wahi injection hain jo peechle teen dino se mujhe wo log derahae thae...mein aisa react nahi karna chahti thi...par...

Vineet :: Shshshsh...( he kept his finger on her lips ) kuch nahi hua hai...tumne kuch nahi kiya...thikhai...tum bass aaram karo...

saying this Vineet helped her lie down on her bed...

at that time Shreya saw Shreyas...

She stared at him for few minutes then it clicked her...she could utter only two words...

" Spider-Man " Shreya

" Titli..." Shreyas said...tears flowed down from both the faces...

Shreyas moved forward & hugged Shreya...Shreya hugged him back...

she turned towards Vineet & asked " Vineet ye Shreyas...aapko kaha milae...ye..."

Vineet :: ye mujhe nahi milae...ye khud tumhae dhoondtae huae aaye hain...

Shreya turned towards Shreyas...

Shreya :: Sach Spider-man...

Shreyas :: haan...abhi toh tujhse bohut baaten karni hai lekin...abhi tu aaram karr...thikhai

Shreya nodded...

Vineet & Shreyas started moving to the door when Shreya caught Vineet's hand " rukjao na Vineet..."

Shreyas smiled on seeing this & Said " Vineet tum isske paas rukjao "...Vineet nodded & sat beside Shreya...

Shreya snuggled closer to Vineet...& drifted into a deep sleep...

**...Outside the room...**

ACP :: Kya hua Salunkhae...Blood leliya kyaa...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Nahi Boss...

ACP :: Kyun kyaa hua...

Shreyas :: Sir, woh injection dekhte hee darr gayi thi...peechle teen dinose usse on logo ne injection mein zeher bharkar usse inject kiya thaa...uss injection ko dekhkar woh bohut sehem gayi thee...toh Vineet ne kaha kee jab woh so jaye tab Dr. saab Blood sample lelen...

* * *

**( Sorry for the short & late update...will update a longer chapter soon...)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Salunkhae had taken Shreya's blood when she was asleep...& was now testing it...

the results he saw shocked him...her genetics were completely altered...but there was something else also in her body...which was making her unstable...

at that time ACP sir, Daya, Rajat, Sachin & Abhijeet enter the Lab...

ACP :: haan, Salunkhae kuch pata chala Shreya ke blood test karnae ke baad...

Salunkhae did not reply...he was in his own thoughts...

ACP :: Salunkhae...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Huh...kuch kaha Boss...

ACP :: YAAR TU KAHA KHOYA HUA HAI...maine pucha kuch pata chala Shreya ke blood test karnae ke baad...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Haan Boss...parr kuch bhi kehnae se pehle uska x-ray lena padegha...

Daya :: Kyun x-ray kyun lena padega...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Kyunki Daya...mujhe usske blood uss drug ke alawa aur bhi chemicals mile...

Abhijeet :: KYAA...ye aap kyaa kehrahe hai...

**...Hospital...**

Vineet had slept beside Shreya on her hospital bed...he slowly opened his eyes...his arms protectively around Shreya...

he just stared at her...for some reason he wanted to hold Shreya in his arms forever...he felt as if Shreya would disappear if he left her & went somewhere...

he smiled to himself & pushed aside the negative thoughts...he was just getting overprotective of Shreya...

He got up Tucked Shreya in her blankets & went out to see if anyone was their...

* * *

Shreya was sleeping peacefully when suddenly...

_Blood...Vineet...Dead..._

_Crying...Fear...Help..._

All the images flashed in front of her eyes...

She started screaming " VINEET "

* * *

Vineet had just scene off Rajat from the hospital telling him that he will take care of Shreya... when he heard Shreya screaming...

he ran to her room...she was twisting & turning in her bed...screaming for him...

he went near her & called her... " Shreya... "

Shreya opened her eyes... " Vineet... " she got up & looked at Vineet...he was perfectly alright...she started checking him up for bruises...

" Shreya..." Vineet held her by her face & asked " Kya hua jaan...itni pareshaan kyun ho..."

Shreya :: Vineet...woh...

Vineet :: bura sapna dekha Kya...

Shreya nodded her head in yes...

Shreya :: bohut bura...

saying this she hugged him tightly...resting her head in his chest...

Vineet sat beside her...& held her tightly...

* * *

Dr. Salunkhae came to the hospital...when Vineet told him about Shreya's nightmare...

he immediately took a scan of Shreya...& was now awaiting the results...

when he saw the x-ray he was shocked...the criminals Keshav & his friend had surgically implanted something on her chest...which was releasing metals & chemicals in her blood stream...

when he explained the reason to everyone...everyone was shocked...

Abhijeet :: Haan toh sir jis tarah se Surgery karke Shreya ke sharir mein woh implant kiya hai...ussi tarah se usse nikal sakte hain...

Dr. Salunkhae :: Haan, nikaal toh saktae hai...magar...isse Shreya kee jaan ko khatra ho sakta hain...aur yahi chemicals kee wajah se Shreya kee body unstable ho gayi hai...usska body temperature baar-baar fluctuate hona...usske aankhon ke aur baalon ka rang badalna...ussko Mood swings...hallucinations aur nightmares ka...sabki wajah yeh implant hai...

* * *

when Vineet got know about this he was heart-broken...he couldn't say anything...Dr. Salunkhae had told Shreya also about the situation...he didn't want to keep her in dark...

Shreya was upset...very upset...when Vineet came into the room Shreya hugged him & cried...Vineet just soothed her...& put her to sleep...

Vineet had put a constable on duty for protection of Shreya & went home to change & get something to eat for both of them...

when he came back...he couldn't find Shreya anywhere...the constable didn't have any clue about her whereabouts...

Shreya had left a note for Vineet on the hospital bed...

**_Vineet,_**

**_I am sorry, parr tumhari zindagi aagae bohut kuch hain...tumhara career...tumhara parivar..._**

**_abhi tumhae woh sab sambhalna hai...tumhari isse unstable girlfriend ko nahi..._**

**_I am sorry,...Bye..._**

**_Your Love,_**

**_Shreya..._**

Vineet was heart-broken...he just sat on her bed & cried...

* * *

**( Hope u like...njoy...plzz review...)**


	10. Chapter 10

Its been 2 months now since Shreya had left Vineet...Vineet had become a machine...he would just work & go back home...everybody in the bureau yearn to see a smile on his face...but nopes...Vineet had actually forgotten to smile...

Vineet finished all of his work in the bureau & moved towards home...He had now started living in Shreya's home...just in case she comes back...

He has a strong reason that she will come back...its PEANUTS...she had left her favorite stuffed toy behind...

Vineet ate some food...took PEANUTS in his hand & sat on the sofa & stared at the toy...he still remembers the day she told about the toy to him...

FLASHBACK

_Vineet & Shreya had just started their relationship...they were bonding slowly...knowing each others likings & everything..._

_on one Sunday Vineet had come to Shreya's home to help her arrange her house as she had newly shifted to that house...Vineet taking out beddings from the carton...when his hand felt something softer then the other beddings...he took it out...it was a Stuffed toy elephant...he had come out calling Shreya..._

_Vineet :: Shreya, tu shayad galti se kisse bacchae ka khilona bhi utha leaayi... ( saying this he showed it to Shreya )_

_" PEANUTSSSS!" Shreya screeched... & took it from his hand & hugged it tightly " yeh tumhae kaha se mila Vineet " she asked..._

_Vineet :: beddings wale carton mein rakha tha...ye tumhara hai...  
_

_Shreya :: Haan...yeh meri favorite toy...daddy kee taraf se ye last gift thaa mere liye..._

_Vineet :: Kyun...tunae unhae naraz kiya thaa kyaa...jo usske baad unhone tumhae gift nahi diya..._

_Shreya :: Nahi Vineet...usske baad ek road accident mein unki death hogayi... ( her eyes moist )  
_

_Vineet :: Oh...I am Sorry..._

_Shreya :: It's Ok... _

_Vineet felt bad for Shreya...but Shreya kept on continuing..._

_Shreya :: mein isse kabhi apnae se alag nahi hone deti...raat ko jab soti hun na tabh bhi isse apnae paas rakhti hun..._

FLASHBACK

Vineet had a smile on his face...it was first time in 2 months that he had smiled...Vineet moved towards the drawer & took out a CD...the CD had only one song which repeated itself again & again...it was Shreya's favorite song...He played the CD...Vineet just sat on the sofa & closed his eyes...he would daily listen to this song that to the whole night...

The song started...

**_I'm so tired of being here_**  
**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**  
**_And if you have to leave_**  
**_I wish that you would just leave_**  
**_Your presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**  
**_And I hold your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have_**  
**_All of me_**

**_You used to captivate me_**  
**_By your resonating light_**  
**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**  
**_Your face it haunts_**  
**_My once pleasant dreams_**  
**_Your voice it chased away_**  
**_All the sanity in me_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**  
**_And I hold your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have_**  
**_All of me_**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**  
**_But though you're still with me_**  
**_I've been alone all along_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**  
**_And I hold your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have_**  
**_All of me_**

Vineet had tears in his eyes at the end of the song...

* * *

...morning bureau...

Vineet entered bureau...said gud morning to everyone & started doing his own work...

A new case was registered that day...the investigation was going on...when ACP sir announced that a new officer is going to join them...

everybody anxiously waited for the new comer...

" Hi..." came a voice from door...everybody turned to see who that was...it was a girl...

when Vineet saw who that was...he stood rooted at his spot...he was shocked to see her...

* * *

**( hope u like this chap...sorry for late update...& about the song...its my immortal of evanescence...its an awesome song...plzz listen to it...it is a bit slow in starting but at the end its awesome...)**


	11. Chapter 11

" good morning Sir..." the girl greeted ACP Sir...**  
**

" TUM... " Vineet voice ranged out in the bureau... " Tum yaha kyaa karrahi ho..?"

The girl :: mein aaj se CID join karrahi hun Vineet...

Rajat :: ( looking at Vineet ) Tum isse jantae ho...?

Vineet :: Bohut achhi tarah se... ( he had a cold look in his eyes...eyes filled with hatred )

The girl :: Hi, mera naam Aisha hai...aur mein pehle Vineet aur Shreya ke saath crime branch mein kaam karthi thi... ( she looked around a bit & said ) Shreya kaha hai...?

greif passed through everybody's face...

Vineet :: Tumhae usse matlab...? ( Saying this he walked out from bureau )

Aisha :: isse kya hua...?

ACP :: Kuch nahi...welcome to CID Aisha...

Aisha :: Thank you sir...

saying this everybody went to work...

* * *

Vineet was standing near the window outside the bureau...Rajat, Abhijeet & Daya sir walked to him...

Rajat kept his hand on Vineet'sshoulders...

Rajat :: Vineet baat kyaa hai...?

Daya :: Haan Vineet...mein kabse dekh raha hun...jabse Aisha aayi hai tum bohut gusse mein ho...Kyun..?

Vineet :: Sir ye ladki mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai...crime branch mein bhi Shreya ko bohut pareshaan kiya thaa issne...Sare kaam Shreya karth thi aur ye apna naam lagakar shabashi le le thi thi...jo bhi kaam Shreya karththi woh ise karna zaroori tha...ab sir jaise mein aur Shreya bohut achhe dost hai ye isse dekha nahi gaya...kai baar try kiya humari dosti ko todhnae lekin nahi karpayi...ye Shreya se bohut jalti thi...issi se pareshaan hokar hum dono crime branch se CID mein shift huae thae...

it took Abhijeet, Rajat & Daya some time to seep the news in them...

* * *

...after Lunch time...

Vineet was alone in the bureau doing some work on his desk when Aisha pulled a chair & sat near him...

Aisha :: Vineet kyaa karrahae ho...?

Vineet :: dikhnahi raha Kaam karraha hun... ( he said not even looking at her )

Aisha moved her hand forward & held Vineet's hand...Vineet froze in mid-way...

Aisha :: Vineet meinae suna Shreya ke saath kyaa hua...bohut bura hua...par woh tumhara past hai...tum apnae future pe kyun nahi dhyan dete...( she intended of both of them being together )

Vineet yanked her hand away & started moving away from their...Aisha walked behind him...still talking to him...

Aisha :: kyaa bharosa kee woh wapas aayegi ya nahi...arree tumhae toh yeh bhi nahi pata kee woh zinda bhi hai ya nahi...

" AISHA!" Vineet shouted...eyes red with anger... " khabardaar aisa kuch kaha toh "...

Aisha stumbled backwards in fear...Vineet calmed himself & said " Aisha dekho...hum dono ke beech kuch bhi nahi hai na pyaar na dosti...I Love Shreya...aur sirf ussi se karta rahunga...chahae kuch bhi ho jayae..." saying this Vineet went away from their...

After Vineet went away Aisha had an evil grin on her face... " Tumhae mera hona hee padega Vineet...aur agar mere nahi Vineet toh kisi ke bhi nahi...itna yaad rakhna..." saying this she moved away to do her work...

* * *

Vineet was driving...song was going on the radio...whenever he listened to this song...Shreya's face comes into his mind...

_**Thanks for all you've done**_  
_**I've missed you for so long**_  
_**I can't believe you're gone**_  
_**You still live in me**_  
_**I feel you in the wind**_  
_**You guide me constantly**_

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no**_  
_**Cause you were always there for me**_  
_**You were always there waiting**_  
_**And ill come home and I miss your face so**_  
_**Smiling down on me**_  
_**I close my eyes to see**_

_**And I know, you're a part of me**_  
_**And it's your song that sets me free**_  
_**I sing it while I feel I can't hold on**_  
_**I sing tonight cause it comforts me**_

_**I carry the things that remind me of you**_  
_**In loving memory of**_  
_**The one that was so true**_  
_**Your were as kind as you could be**_  
_**And even though you're gone**_  
_**You still mean the world to me**_

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no**_  
_**Cause you were always there for me**_  
_**You were always there waiting**_  
_**But now I come home and it's not the same, no**_  
_**It feels empty and alone**_  
_**I can't believe you're gone**_

_**And I know, you're a part of me**_  
_**And it's your song that sets me free**_  
_**I sing it while I feel I can't hold on**_  
_**I sing tonight cause it comforts me**_

_**I'm glad he set you free from sorrow**_  
_**I'll still love you more tomorrow**_  
_**And you will be here with me still**_

_**And what you did you did with feeling**_  
_**And You always found the meaning**_  
_**And you always will**_  
_**And you always will**_  
_**And you always will...**_

**Ooo's**

Vineet stopped in front of Shreya's house...he stared at Shreya's photo in his mobile...tears in his eyes...he uttered only four words... " I Miss You Yaar..."

* * *

**( Hope u like...the song... In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge...its an awesome song...should listen to it...)**


	12. Chapter 12

_He could hear cries of women...calling for help...He averted his eyes from their...suddenly a girl came from nowhere & fell infront of him...he bent down to help her...but couldn't...his hands just went through her...just after that he realized that this was all his dream...he walked ahead...a door was open...he went in their...what he saw shocked him..._

_She lay their...crumpled against the bedsheets...tears flowing down her eyes...crying with pain..._

_A man entered...A sinister smile on his face...the man opened his shirt...threw it aside..._

_& bent himself upon the girl...the girl shouted for help... _

_"VINEET!"_

" SHREYA..." Vineet woke up screaming...Sweat all over his body...frightened to hell...

" Sherya...Shreya... " saying this he just hugged peanuts...

* * *

...morning...

Aisha was climbing the stairs of the bureau...when a boy came & gave her a letter...

She looked at it...Confidential...ACP Pradyuman...CID...was written on it...

she looked hear & there...& opened the envelope & read the letter...she was shocked to the core...after reading the letter...

" nahi...ye letter ACP sir ko nahi milna chahiyae...agar milgaya toh Vineet kabhi mera nahi ho payega" she said to herself & threw the letter in the dustbin...& moved on...

.

...after some time...

ACP Sir, Daya, Abhijeet, Rajat & Vineet came...Vineet was disturbed & frightened...they were all climbing the stairs...when the boy who gave Aisha the letter came again & stopped in front of them...

ACP :: Aree..Kyaa hua...? ( he asked to the boy )

Boy in turn clutched his hand & beckoned him to follow...everybody followed him to the dustbin...the boy showed ACP the letter he had given to Aisha...the boy had seen Aisha throwing the letter into the dustbin...& had waited till ACP had come to give it to him...

ACP :: ye kyaa hai...?

ACP said looking at the letter...when everybody looked at the letter...Rajat & Vineet recognized the handwriting...

Rajat :: Sir, yeh toh Shreya kee likhavat hai...

Abhijeet :: KYAA...?

ACP begin reading the letter...he was trembling with rage when he had read the letter...

ACP :: DCP CHITROLAE... ( he shouted in anger )

* * *

DCP's Cabin...

ACP & everyone barged into DCP's cabin...ACP was howling with rage...

DCP :: Pradyuman, yeh kyaa tareeka hai apne senior ke cabin mein aane ka...

ACP :: pehle aap mujhe bataiyae isska kyaa matlab hai... ( saying this he threw the letter on DCP's table )

DCP took & started reading it...

Daya :: Lekin sir batayiae toh kyaa hua hai...?

ACP :: Daya Shreya hum sab chodkarr marzi se nahi gayi thi...

"KYAA?" all the four shouted...

ACP :: Haan Daya...DCP ne force kiya usse jaanae ke liye...

Vineet was in rage...he couldn't control himself... " KYUN KIYA AAPNAE AISA...?" he screamed at DCP...

ACP :: mein batata hun...Santa Cruz mein ek kothi mein ek racket chal raha thaa...jaha pe Prostitutes yanekee...rakhail ka dhandha chaltatha...jab woh ladkiyan...pregnant ho jati toh...toh unhae duur le jakar mardiya jata tha...

Vineet stood there...his expression as if all hell has btoken loose on him...

ACP :: DCP ne Shreya ko waha undercover Prostitute banake bheja hai...baki saab iss letter mein likha hai...

Vineet snatched the letter from DCP's hand...

_**ACP Sir,**_

_**Sir mein Shreya...I am Sorry mujhe aap logo ko bina batayae nahi jaana chahiyae thaa...parr DCP sir ne mujhe force kiya tha...**_

_**Santa Cruz mein prostitutes ka racket chal raha hai jaha jab ladkiyan pregnant ho jati hai toh unhae maar diya jaata hai...DCP sir ne mujhe yaha undercover prostitute banakar bheja hai...unhone kaha tha kee zara sa bhi gadhbadh lagae toh unhae message bhej de woh help bhejengae...**_

_**mein unhae chaar (4) baar message bhej chuki hun par abhi tak koi help nahi aaya hai...**_

_**isiliyae aapko madad ke liye likh rahi hun...meine inse jhut kaha hai kee mein pregnannt hun...aaj raat ko inka boss aane wala hai...woh pehle mujhse badsalooki kar phir mujhe marnae ka plan banaya hai...aaj raat ko 8:30 baje...**_

_**jo ladka yeh letter leke aaya hai woh aapko kothi tak le aayega...Plzzzz...help me...  
**_

**Shreya...**

Vineet was boiling with rage...he wanted kill each every person responsible for this state of Shreya...

ACP :: ( looking at DCP ) aapko toh baad mein dekhlengae...chalo abhi Shreya ko bachana hai...

* * *

**( hope u like...sorry for late update )  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**...Kothi...8:15 PM...  
**ACP & his team were crawling behind the boy who was taking them to kothi...ACP & others except Vineet will capture everyone in the Kothi...& Vineet's soul mission was to find Shreya & bring her to safety...

ACP :: Shreya ne 8:30 ka bola tha...sirf 15 min baki hai...chalo...

they all started running towards the kothi...Vineet stood paralyzed for a minute...it was the same kothi he had seen in his dream...he was happy now that he won't have to search for Shreya...he knew the way to the room where Shreya was kept...

"CID...sab jahan pe hai wahi pe rukjao..." shouted Daya...

everybody rounded the criminals... & Purvi & Nikhil rounded up the prostitutes...

Vineet swiftly went inside to look for Shreya...Rajat & Daya following him...

A door was open...it was just like his dream...he knew what he was gona see ahead...

" Shreya... " Vineet said aloud...

Rajat & Daya shocked...they never saw Shreya anywhere...how come Vineet had seen Shreya...

Vineet just ran to the door...& busted it open...

She Lay their...crumpled into bedsheets...tears in her eyes...just like in his dream...his heart broke to see her like this...

Rajat & Daya stood shell shocked near the door...

A man entered...through another door in front of them...opening up his shirt buttons... he never saw those three sillhoutes standing near the door...

" Aaj toh meri raat hai...tabiyat se tera rape karunga mein...waise bhi tu toh marnie wali hai... " the man said...A sinister smile on his face...

Vineet , Rajat & Daya's face bolied up with rage & anger... " NO!" all the three shouted...

Rajat & Daya lounged at the man...& Vineet rushed to Shreya...Shreya lay still...she was druged...

Vineet swooped her up into his arms..." Shreya...Shreya..." he called her but nope her eyes did not budge...

" nahi Shreya...tune mujhse wada kiya thaa tu mujhe chodke nahi jayegi...please Shreya uthh jaa...please... " Vineet pleaded to her...he had tears in his eyes...Rajat & Daya watched at him vulnerably...they too had tears in their eyes...

Shreya slowly opened her eyes...she could see Vineet...She moved her hand slowly towards her lips kissed her finger tips & moved her hand towards Vineet...Vineet smiled...as Shreya's hand touched his lips...Shreya whispered only four words which were only audible to Vineet...

" Vineet, I Love You "...saying this she fainted again...

* * *

**...Bureau...**

" Batao kyun mara itni sari ladkiyon...?" ACP asked to the criminal...

" marta nahi toh aur kyaa karta sir main...woh ladkiyan mujhe dhamkee de rahi thii kee woh sab kuch aapko aakar batadengi...isiliye majbooran unhae marna padha... " said the criminal...

all the officers present looked disgustingly at him...

" agar phansi se badhkar bhi koi saza hoti toh mein tumhae wahi dilwata..." ACP said...

Sachin & Suraj took the criminal aside...when Nikhil came in with the boy who delivered Shreya's letter to them...

"Sir, ye aapse kuch kehna chahta hai...?" said Nikhil to ACP sir...

ACP sir bent downwards & looks at the boy smiling...

" Kyaa kehna hai...?" ACP asks...

the boy first pointed to the letter he had bought which was kept over the table & then pointed towards Aisha...& then towards the dustbin...

ACP understood in a minute what the boy was trying to tell him...he sent the boy with Nikhil...& moved towards Aisha...

" Aisha...Kyaa woh baccha sahi kehraha thaa...?" ACP asked to Aisha...Aisha looked frightened...

" KYAA WOH SACH KEH RAHA THA...? " ACP sir shouted at the top of his voice...

Aisha just nodded her head in yes...

" You Are Fired...Aisha...aaj ke baad apni shakal kabhi bhi mat dikhana..." ACP says...Aisha stood their shocked...

"Sir lekin hua kyaa hai...?" Abhijeet asks...

" Abhijeet woh baccha keh raha thaa kee ussne sabse pehle ye letter Aisha ko diya thaa...Aisha ne letter khola padha aur usse dustbin mein phek diya...jaha se humme mila..." ACP says

" Kyaa...par tumnae aisa kyun kiya..." Abhijeet asks...

" kyunki mein Vineet se pyaar karti thi...aur mein nahi chahti thi kee Shreya Vineet kee zindagi mein wapas aayae..." Aisha said crying...

" Tum jaise logo ne hee pyaar jaisi pavitra rishtae ko badnaam karkae rakha hai..." says Rajat...

" issse pehle kee mein gusse mein aur kuch boldun chale jaon yaha se..." says ACP...

Aisha just walked out of their...head down in shame...

ACP looks towards Rajat & Purvi & says " tum dono hospital jao...Vineet ko abhi tumhari zaroorat hogi "

they nodded their heads in yes & moved out of bureau...

* * *

**...Hospital...**

Vineet sat their tensed...Doctor was checking on Shreya...Doctor came out of the room...

Vineet :: Doctor ab kaisi hai woh...?

Doctor :: ab woh bilkul thikhai...aur haan usske saath kuch galat nahi hua hai ab tak...( he says smiling )

Vineet :: Doctor kyaa mein usse mil sakta hun...?

Doctor :: Haan...

Vineet :: Thank you doctor...

saying this Vineet rushes inside the room...Shreya was sitting & staring out of the window...

" Shreya..." Vineet calls her...

Shreya turned to look at him...tears in her eyes...he slowly moved forward & hugged her tightly...they froze like that for few moments...

& then Shreya moved a bit & looked into his eyes & said..." I am Sorry...but I missed you a lot..."

Vineet could only ask one question to her... " jab uss din tune letter likha thaa toh ussme yeh kyun nahi likha kee mission ke liye ja rahi hai...?"

" DCP sir ne kaha thaa...information kahin se bhi leek nahi ho sakti warna mere saath saath unn prostitutes kee bhi jaan khatrae mein padh jati...isiliyae tumhae aisa letter likha..." Shreya says...

" Hmmm...lekin ek baat humeha yaad rakhna, no matter what happens I will alwaya Love You " Vineet says with tears in his eyes & a Smile plastered on his lips...

( a song goes on background )

**_My love_**  
**_ Forever you always be my only love_**  
**_ Forever you will always be my faithful love_**  
**_ It's always you_**  
**_ You'll always be._**

**_ My love_**  
**_ Forever you will always be my first and only love_**  
**_ For you alone I'll give my everlasting love_**  
**_ I'll promise you, you'll always be._**

**_ Chorus:_**  
**_ You and I will never say goodbye_**  
**_ We'll never even wonder why_**  
**_ You and I will always be_**  
**_ Together, forever_**

**_ (Instrumental)_**

**_My love_**  
**_ Forever you will always be my first and only love_**  
**_ For you alone I'll give my everlasting love_**  
**_ I'll promise you, you'll always be._**

**_ Chorus:_**  
**_ You and I will never say goodbye_**  
**_ We'll never even wonder why_**  
**_ You and I will always be_**  
**_ Together, forever_**

**_Chorus:_**  
**_ You and I will never say goodbye_**  
**_ We'll never even wonder why_**  
**_ You and I will always be_**  
**_ Together, forever_**

_**... love.**_

Vineet softly kisses on Shreya's lips...

" I Love You Vineet " says Shreya

" I Love you too Shreya " says Vineet...

* * *

**(hope u like this chap...njoy...& plzzz review...)**


	14. Chapter 14

when Rajat & Purvi entered the hospital ward...Vineet was sitting beside Shreya leaning on the bed rail & Shreya was in Vineet's arms sleeping peacefully...a smile plastered on her face showing that she felt safe...

Rajat whispered to Vineet...

Rajat :: Kaisi hai yeh abh...?

Vineet :: abhi theek hai...doctor se baat ho gayi hai meri...sab normal hain...

Purvi :: chalo ek baat acchi hai...mujhe toh isspe bohut gussa aaraha hai...peechle baar hospital mein aayi thee toh isse data tha aur samjhaya bhi thaa kee woh koi heroine nahi hai par ye samajhti hee nahi...( her eyes were moist )...

Rajat :: I Know...isse warn kiya thaa maine...kaha thaa maine isse kee...isse mein criminals se toh bachalunga...par mujhse isse koi bhi bacha nahi payega...

Vineet instinctivly pulled Shreya closer...protecting her in his embrace...& said " Wow...bass bass...aap dono ko toh dekhkar lagraha hai jaise aap isski khabar lene ke liye puri tayyari karkae aaye hain...I am Sorry...parr ye mujhe abhi abhi milli...isiliye aap dono isse kuch bhi nahi kahengae..."

Rajat :: (laughing) jyaad nahi paar thoda toh datunga isse...

all three laughed lightly...& at that time the door opened & Dr. Tarika entered...

Rajat :: aree Dr. Tarika aap yahan...?

Tarika :: Haan, woh Salunkhae sir ne bheja hai...Shreya ka blood sample lene ke liye...

Vineet :: Kyun...?

Tarika :: Salunkhae sir dekhna chahte hai ki kyaa abhi bhi...usski body...( her voice trailed not wanting to voice her thoughts )

all the three understood...& nodded their head...

Vineet move his hand a bit so that Tarika could take the blood from Shreya's hands...the moment Tarika inserted the syringe in Shreya's hand...Shreya's hold tightened on Vineet' chest...Vineet soothed her back giving her the cue that everything was alright...

Tarika saw this & said " abhi bhi injection se bohut darti haina...isiliye Salunkhae sir ne kaha tha jab woh so rahi ho tabhi Blood ka sample lena..."

Vineet nodded...

Tarika :: chalo abhi mein chalti hun...Blood tests bhi karnae hai abhi...

Rajat :: hum bhi chaltae hai...waise bhi yaha humari koi zaroorat toh hai nahi ( he smiles mischievously looking at Vineet )

Purvi & Tarika laugh lightly & Vineet blushes & says " kyaa sir aap bhi..."

bidding goodbye to Vineet...Rajat, Purvi & Tarika went...

Vineet smiled looking at the door...when Shreya moved in his hand coming out of her sleep & asks " koi aaya thaa kya, Vinu...?"

Vineet just shakes his head, smiles & says " koi nahi aaya thaa jaan...ab so jao..." & then Shreya moves in a bit to make space for Vineet...& again she slept in Vineet's arms peacefully...

* * *

" MEIN AAPSE KUCH POOCH RAHA HUN...KYUN KIYA AAPNAE AISA...? " ACP asked DCP for the umpteenth time...DCP had come to bureau...

DCP had not yet answered ACP sir's question...ACP Sir wanted to know that why DCP had not sent any other girl as undercover knowing that Shreya was not well...& if he had sent her...why had he not sent help to her...

DCP couldn't control now...he spat out the reply..." KYUNKI Baki sabhi officers ko criminal log bohut acchae se jaantae hain...kyunki woh kafi time se kaam karrahi hain...Shreya ne abhi-abhi join kiya hai usse koi bhi jyaada achhe se jaanta nahin...isiliyae...aur tum ye janana chahte ho na kee meine help kyun nahi bheji..."

" Haan..." said ACP...

" tum achhe se jaantae hoa woh unstable ho gayi thee...isiliyae...woh CID ke liyae khatra ban sakti thi...isiliyae meine usse help nahi bheja..." DCP said...

" woh unstable nahi hai boss..." said Salunkhae from the door...

" Kyaa...?" Daya said... " woh unstable nahi hai..." everybody was happy for Shreya...

" Haan...un chemicals ka asar ab kafi kum ho gaya hai...aur jo usske chest par surgical implant kiya tha woh bhi gal chuka hai...ab sirf usske aankhon ka rang aur usska body temperature change ho raha hai par woh bhi dheere dheere pehle kee tarah nahi..." Salunkhae said smiling...

DCP stood shocked in his place...

ACP turned & looked disgustingly at DCP & says... " accha hua Shreya ne humme likh diya warna na jane kyaa ho jata...aapne ye sahi nahi kiya DCP saab "

DCP couldn't utter a word he just stormed out of the bureau...

* * *

**...next morning...in the hospital...**

Sunlight seeped in through the windows of the hospital ward...

Shreya moved a bit in her bed...Vineet was sleeping partially on top of her...his head rested on her chest...& his hands wrapped tightly around her waist...& Shreya's one hand was wrapped around his neck & with the other she was ruffling his hair slowly...mornings like this she loved the most...she felt warm, secure...& most of all she felt loved...

In the past two months she had missed Vineet so much...most of all she had missed his warm embrace...the protection of his arms...

the past two months had been like hell for her...strange men would come & touch her whole body...would want to rave on her body like anything the whole night...but she had gracefully avoided that part but still she hated those men like anything...

tears rolled down her eyes...her hold tightened on Vineet's neck...She would sit alone & cry for hours in a quiet corner of the kothi...her heart would cry out & say " Vineet ke pass wapas chale jao..." but she couldn't go back...

.

Vineet felt the hold around his neck tighten...he jostled up & slowly opened his eyes...he was hoping to see Shreya's house walls...with peanuts around his neck like every morning... but then peanuts doesn't tighten its hold...moreover even if it tightened its grip it wouldn't hurt him like it is actually doing right now...

he slowly moved his head & looked at the figure lying beside him... " Shreya..." then only realization hit him...but when he saw tears in her eyes he got worried...

he got up pulled Shreya up & hugged her...Shreya hugged him tightly... " jaan Kyaa hua...? " he asked her...

she couldn't control herself...she blurted out her sufferings which she had endured in the past two months... " Vinu...peechle two months mere liye nark se kum nahi thae... " she moved so that she could face Vineet...but Vineet still held to her waist... " anjaan log aate hain...mujhe ekdum gandi tareekae se dekhtae thae... mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi aata tha...Kothi ke ek kone mein baithkar roti rehti thi tumhare liye...kayin baar khayal bhi aaya kee sab chodkar tumharae pass bhag ke aajaon parr mission tha aa bhi nahi sakti thi... " she couldn't control anymore...she started crying...

Vineet couldn't see her like that...he pulled her hugged her tightly...

" Pata hai Vineet..." Shreya had calmed down a bit..." jab tumharae in bahon mein hoti hun na toh aisa lagta hai jaise jannat milgayi hon...jab tumharae kandhon parr sir rakhti hun na anjaana sa...ek ajeeb sa sukun mehsos karti hun...aisa lagta hai jaise tumharae inn bahon ke peeche koi duniya hee nahi hai...tumharae ye haath mmere liye ek shield ka kaam karti hai..." saying this hugged him tightly...

Vineet had tears in his eyes... " I Promise you Shreya...iss jannat se tujhe kabhi alag nahi hone dunga...I Promise..." he hugged her tighter...

* * *

**( hope u njoyed reading...hopefully next chap will be the last...can't say...please R & R )  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Its been a week now since Shreya's discharge from hospital everything is back to normal...now...

Vineet had proposed to Shreya for marriage & Shreya had happily accepted...they had decided for a quiet & simple wedding...that's why they are write now in the court signing in front of their names in the register...

Sachin :: Yeh, finally tumnae shaadi karli Vineet...ab barbaadi ke liye tayarr ho jao... ( he said clapping on the back of Vineet & caught dagger glares from the girls )

Purvi :: EXCUSE ME...

Abhijeet :: aree aree...woh toh bas mazak karaha hai...

everybody laughed heartiously...

" Congratulations " came a voice from behind...everybody turned to look who it was...

" Spider-man " Shreya ran & hug him...

" sorry thoda late ho gaya...office mein kam thaa... " he says...

everybody nod their head in understanding...

* * *

then they partied for a few hours at Vineet & Shreya's house...

Abhijeet called Vineet aside & Daya tailing them from behind...

Abhijeet :: Kyaa hua Vineet badae nervous lagrahae ho...

Vineet :: Nahi sir...kuch nahi...woh toh bass...

Abhijeet :: kumse kum mujhse toh mat chupao kuch...shaadi ke baad mera bhi yahi haal thaa...akhir pati-patni ke roop mein ye pehli raat hoti hai...

Vineet blushed very deeply...& everybody could just laugh...

meanwhile girls in the other room were teasing Shreya...

Purvi :: Shreya ab shaadi ho gayi hai isska matlab ye nahi kee tu mujhe bhul jayae...thikhai...pata chal Vineet ke khayalon mein khoyi hui hai aur apnae doston ko hee bhuljayae... ( she said trying hard to hide her laugh )

Shreya :: nahi nahi Purvi...aisa kabhi hua hai kyaa kee mein tumhae bhuljaon...( with a serious expression )

Purvi couldn't help but laugh looking at Shreya's expression...

" Purvi tu bohut buri hai..." Shreya said while playfully hitting on Purvi's shoulder...

Shreya suddenly fell silent...

Tarika :: nervous ho rahi ho kyaa...

Shreya nodded...

Tarika :: waise thoda nervous hona banta hain...main bhi hui thi...aakhir aaj tu apnae boyfriend ke saath nahi apnae pati ke saath sone wali hai... ( she said with a mischievous smile )

Purvi :: ye baat alag hai kee tera bf aur tera pati dono same hai... ( Purvi & Tarika laughed while Shreya glared at them )

Time came for goodbye...everybody bade goodbye to the newly married couple...Vineet closed thhe door & moved towards his room...

**Vineet's POV ( thinking )**

_aaj itna nervous kyun ho raha hun...aisa bhi nahi hai kee pehli baar mil raha hun_ usse...

I walk in...she was standing near the window looking up towards the sky...she stiffened as I enter the room...I slowly move forward towards her...

**Shreya's POV ( thinking )**

_na jaanae kyun ajeeb sa lagraha hai...nervousness ke mare stomach mein butterflies udh rahi_ _hain_... I can feel him standing near the door...he is walking towards me...

**No one's POV**

Vineet moved slowly towards Shreya...wrapped his hands around her waist from behind...Shreya shivered at his touch & closed her eyes...Vineet pecked a kiss on her shoulder...Shreya tightened her hold on Vineet's hand...& then Vineet rests his head on her shoulders & asks Shreya " aasman mein kisse dhoondh rahi ho...?"

" Kissi ko nahi...bass tumharae aanae ka intazaar karrahi thi... " she replies...

She turns her head & look at Vineet...she couldn't resist she turned & hugged him tightly...

" Kyaa hua Mrs. Vineet Kumar..." he asked...

Shreya loved the way he had called her...

She moved & looked at him & said " kuch nahi..."

Vineet stared at her for few minutes...& to the surprise of Shreya he picked her up in the bridal style & laid her on the bed...

" Vinu..." Shreya asked in scared tone...Vineet dimmed the lights of the room & laid down over her close to her...their nose touched...both's breathing heaved slightly... both of them could feel each others breathing...Vineet moved down slowly & kissed her on her lips long & passionately...in that one Kiss Shreya could feel the love of Vineet, the protectivness of Vineet for her, & most of all the feeling of having her in his arms...

he moved down to her neck to kiss...that night they loved each other passionately...

* * *

**...next morning...**

Vineet lay flatly on the bed naked...his arms securely wrapped around Shreya's naked body...Shreya's head layover Vineet's chest...the sunrays seeping in from the windows woke both of them...they stirred a bit...

" gud morning...handsome... " Shreya moved & whispered in his ears & gave a kiss on his cheeks...

" gud morning...beautiful... " Vineet replied back & gave a kiss on her forehead...he moved a bit & looked at her eyes it were pink in color today...Vineet smiled & started singing...

_**gulabi aankhae jo teri dekhi...sharabi ye dil ho gaya...**_

**_sambhalon mujhko o mere yaaron sambhalna mushkil ho_ _gaya..._  
**

Shreya blushed very deep... Vineet mischievously says " gulabi aankhon ke liye toh meine gana gaa diya...ab in gulabi gaalon (cheeks) ke liye mere pass koi gana nahi hai... "

Shreya laughed... " thank you handsome...but mujhe kyun nahi bataya kee tum itna accha gaate ho..."

" aisi toh bohut cheeze mere baare mein jo tumhae nahi pata..." Vineet smiles & says...

" batao na mujhe plzz..."

& Vineet started telling all his tales...Shreya felt really happy being in his arms...she was sure nothing bad would happen now...she was going to live happily with Vineet...

* * *

**( So guys...the story is finally at end...I hope u like it...)  
**


End file.
